graduation
by flarey phoenix
Summary: featuring song by michelle branch 'you set me free', it's graduation ast day of school forever except collage and sam and has something to tell danny in a way even he isn't that clueless not to get, includes the famous half cat half human tabs
1. Chapter 1

lGraduation

_Lyrics in italics _

Today was the day it was graduation for the trio after today they were out of school for good except for collage and sam had planned something for after the graduation ceremony over the years sam had begun to have feelings for the resident half ghost and best friend danny fenton and today she was going to tell him in a way even he wasn't that clueless to get, she had also grown up considerably she had a beautiful hourglass figure and she things she wore suited the look perfectly she had kept the gothic look and she kept her hair the same but today she had her mother put in extensions so it reached down to her waist, but at the moment she was trying to find her chocker

"where the hell did I put that thing oh now I remember" and she looked in her closet and it was on the side (walk in closet) "now I have to get to school" and she ran downstairs and out the door and bumped into danny fenton who fell over he was walking with his half human cat tabs who was helping sam with the planned event after school sam had also fallen over

"ouch" said tabs looking at the two teens on the floor

"sorry danny" said sam blushing

"no it was all my fault" said danny also blushing he also had it bad for his best friend but didn't know how to tell her

"ok lovebirds if we don't hurry up we'll be late for school" said tabs

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" shouted both of them but tabs gave sam a wink that danny didn't notice

"fine but hurry up" said tabs walking off

"ok we're coming" said sam as she got up and ran after tabs

"ok I have what we need" said tabs

"good" said sam then danny caught up with them

"you could have waited" said danny

"no we couldn't, you could have gotten up faster" said tabs

"oh ha, ha" said danny

"ok guys stop arguing and look we're at school" said sam

"oh right" said tabs

"whoa look at that" said sam pointing at the football pitch

"why what is it" said Danny looking at it "whoa" he said the foot ball pitch was decorated with black and blue banners saying 'good look students' on them

"that looks different somehow" said tabs looking confused

"they decorated it tabs" said sam

"ohhhhhhh" she said

"ok lets go we don't want to be late for graduation" said sam running in

"hey I just noticed sam's hair is longer" said tabs

"I know I've noticed she looks, wow" said danny in daydream state

"oh god, ok danny snap out of it come on we have school to go too" said tabs shaking her best friend and owner (remember she's his cat)

"what oh sorry ok lets go" he said running in "race ya" he shouted back

"oh racing with a cat that's guna be fun" she said running after his and beating him

"no fair you're a cat"

"then don't race with me then" said tabs smirking

"fine" said danny sticking out his tongue he was still the childish superhero everyone knew

"guys hurry up" said sam

"we're coming" said danny catching up to her when they got into the auditorium they sat down next to tucker and waited for Mr lancer to get on the stage when he did he got up to the mic and began talking

"good morning graduates as you all know this will be the last time you see me inside a school and to be honest I'll miss the lot of you even the shy clumsy danny Fenton and his friends at the back" which caused all four of them to smirk "today is a very important day for all of you it's the day you get out into the world and be your own people and get your own lives so I wish you good luck as you do this and be careful you won't always have a hero to protect you as you do in this not so peaceful town we asked him to join us but it doesn't look like he's here" he said looking round

"danny did they" asked sam

"yeah but I don't know if I should" said danny

"duplicate yourself" said sam

"oh yeah" and he created a ghost half clone that was invisible then it flew up and became visible

"I'm here" it said

"well then we have the hero present but the other one I don't see"

"oh she's erm"

"present" said a tabs clone smirking and floating next to him

"here" said danny

"well ok then since you're here could you give us a speech" said Mr lancer over the years danny phantom and his sidekick had been taken away from the category: evil and into full fledged hero's

"I guess so" said the clone and it flew to the floor and walked to the mic "as your vice principal said you may have a hero here but you'll leave this town someday and I won't be there to save your butts so be careful with your lives it's the only one you have I should know, and believe me you don't get a second chance if you screw it up now have fun with your lives and be smart don't be stupid" said the danny clone

"yeah what he said" said the tabs clone making everyone laugh

"well I have to go now so seya guys have a good graduation" said the clone

"later dudes and dudettes" said the tabs clone winking and they disappeared

"well then kids would you please make your way to the football pitch to collect your diplomas" said Mr lancer and everyone got up and left the room a headed towards the football pitch

"sam I like the hair" said tucker

"thanks but I had it done for a reason" said sam

"whats the reason" he asked

"you'll find out later" said sam

"ha I know what it is na na na na nah" said tabs laughing

"oh so the cat knows and we don't get to find out" said tucker

"I said you'll find out later" said sam

"oh right sorry" said tucker

"it's alright" said sam

"ok, I'll race ya to the football pitch tabs" said tucker

"I wouldn't tucker she'll beat you" said danny

"so I want a race" said tucker

"fine go ahead I'll give you a ten second head start you'll need it" said tabs

"thanks" and he ran off

"one two, nine ten" and she ran after him and past him

"sam you look nice with your hair like that" said danny

"thanks danny but they are extensions" said sam

"I know but why'd you put them in"

"I wanted it to look nice for later" said sam

"oh right so why does big gob know whats going on later" said danny referring to tabs

"she's helping me with it" said sam

"oh right I hope it's good" said danny

"oh it will be" said sam as she ran off towards the football pitch with danny following her, when they got there they saw tucker and tabs sitting down on the bleachers at the front and tucker looked out of breath but tabs looked normal for a cat/human/ghost so they went and sat down next to them

"so who won" asked danny

"tabs" said tucker

"yep the cat won" said tabs smirking

"thought so" said sam smiling

"yep knew it" said danny then he noticed principal ishiama come up to the mic

"ok now students I will read out your names and you shall come up and collect your diplomas" she said into the mic

"well this is it guys" said tucker smirking

"yeah it is we are leaving school and apparently with a show" said tabs

"what do you mean" said sam

"there's supposed to be a band or a singer singing after the ceremony" she said

"that's guna be fun" said danny

"I bet it is I wonder if it's a girl" said tucker

"probably is" said sam then principal ishiama began reading out names

"star astra" she said and star got up and collected her diploma

"dash Baxter" she said and dash got up and collected his diploma

"Kwan chow" and he got up and collected his and it went on like that until the last person

"charlotte white" and a girl got up and collected hers then sat back down "now graduates it has been wonderful to be your head teacher all theses years and I will remember all of you and to be honest I don't think any of you will ever forget the years here with our resident superhero making a scene every day saving the entire school from some wacky ghost and we are all grateful for his kindness even if he doesn't know it" and danny smiled at that statement knowing his efforts didn't go unnoticed and they were appreciated, "now if he was here I'm sure you would all thank him but he's not but I'm sure that he is watching somewhere smirking so now lets look to the future and remember have fun with your life, now to end this ceremony we have a performance from two of our very own students" then danny noticed tabs and Sam had gone "on drums Tabitha kitten" she said and a light shone onto tabs showing her behind a drum set "and on lead vocal our own resident gothic girl SAM MANSON" she yelled and a light shone onto sam with a guitar in her hand

"hi everyone this song is for a friend of mine who has bin clueless for a long time now I've finally decided to enlighten him why" said Sam and she noticed danny looking straight at her wide-eyed and opened mouthed (he gets it, huzzaar) so she winked at him and began to play the guitar and then she began to sing while tabs played the drums softly

"_can't you see, there's a feeling that come over me _

_close my eyes_

_you're the only one that leaves me, completely breathless _

_no wonder why, _

_sometimes a gift like this you can't deny,_

_ohhh, cause I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings,_

_and I held this breath so I could, see yeah_

_an you set me free_

_there's a will there's a way_

_sometimes words just can't explain_

_this is real, I'm afraid,_

_I guess this time there's just no hiding from it _

_you make me restless,_

_your in my heart, _

_the only light that shines there in the dark,_

_Ohhh, cause I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings,_

_and I held this breath so I could, see yeah_

_an you set me free_

_when I was alone _

_you came around when I was down,_

_you pulled me through,_

_and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you,_

_cause I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings_

_and I held this breath so I could see so I could see_

_cause I wanted to fly so you gave me your wings_

_and I held this breath so I could, see yeah_

_and you set me free"_

and she finished smiling

"that was for danny Fenton if you lot didn't get it" said tabs and Sam started shaking her head but danny was shell shocked with tucker smirking beside him and everyone started cheering for her some of them were collecting bet money though as they cheered

"hey dude she likes you told ya" said tucker

"I've gathered tuck" said danny

"good now go to her" said tucker

"I've got a better idea" and he ran off behind the bleacher and shot a ecto ray into the sky and wrote in glowing green letters SAM+DANNY FOREVA and sam looked up and noticed then smiled then ran off the stage and behind the bleachers and met danny there

"so sam what was the message in that song" said danny smirking

"I love you" said sam

"well then I guess you got my message then" said danny

"I couldn't miss it" said sam running up to him then she kissed him passionately for about ten minutes then pulled away "seriously danny I couldn't miss it I don't think anyone did" she said smirking

"I love you too sam" said danny smiling at her then he kissed her quickly "come on lets get back from behind the bleachers" said danny

"good idea" said sam smirking and she followed him out hand in hand

"GIVE IT UP PEOPLE FOR THE NEW HAPPY COUPLE SAM MANSON AND DANNY FENTON, NOW YOU CAN CALL THEM LOVEBIRDS AND NOT GET A DEATH THREAT FROM SAM" shouted tabs into the mic making danny and sam smirk

"THIS WAS A GRADUATION I DOUBT ANY ONE OF US WILL EVER FORGET DUDES" shouted tucker into the mic (he was next to tabs)

"I know I won't" said danny

"would I really forget the day you stopped being clueless" said sam "I don't think so" she added

"yeah well it's not my fault" said danny

"I know" she said and kissed him while everyone cheered.

**Well there you go a sonfic oneshot if you think it's crap please don't tell me I'm in a good mood and I'd hate to be the one who has a go at you for it but I will make no mistake on that one I will have a go at you if you say it's crap so don't **

TABS: IT'S CRAP

BLACKGEM: THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE FURBALL (insert throwing out of window now)

DANNY: go Blackgem finally it's about time somebody did that

SAM: I'm just sorry it wasn't me

TABS: (flying back through the window) oh thanks for your concern

BLACKGEM: oh man I knew I should have fixed that ghost shield

TUCKER: even I agree with you on that one

TABS: oh thanks

TUCKER: sorry tabs

TABS: at least someone said sorry

EVERYONE EXCEPT TUCKER AND TABS: WHO CARES?


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
